Breathe No More
by Isabelle8888
Summary: Dr. Sam McCall tries to blance her life as a mother and doctor then she meets Jason Morgan someone she likes very much but at what cost? She has to make a choice when everyones life is in danger.
1. Chapter 1

_**Breathe no More**_

_**Chapter one**_

Sam jumped up at the sound of her alarm. "Damn it." She hissed as she left her bed. She would've killed for just five more minutes of sleep but she couldn't. She went to the kitchen and started the pot of coffee then went to Ava's room. "Come on babe wake up." She turned on the lights and pulled the covers.

"I don't wanna."

"Neither did I but I did so come on." Sam said as she began to dig for an outfit for Ava to wear.

"I can't way for school to be over." Ava softly said.

"You're in kindergarten school can't be that bad." Sam offered with a small smile as she picked Ava put in her arms.

"The boys are so mean. Daddy said it's because boys start out mean then become nice." Ava said as Sam carried her to the closet.

"Did he? Speaking of daddy you have to get ready because he'll be here any second." Sam placed Ava back on the floor. "You need help getting dress?"

"No I got it."

"Ok meet me in the kitchen when you're done." Sam said before leaving the room. Ava was going through her 'I'm a big girl' phase, she could do everything by herself.

Sam ran real quick to her room and got dressed, just as she finished putting on her shirt there was a knock on the door. "He's never late." She said to herself while tying up her hair. "Come in." she opened the door and walked back to the kitchen.

"You're warm and fuzzy in the morning." He sarcastically said as he shut the door behind him and followed her to the kitchen.

"I've slept three hours if you want warm and fuzzy you're in the wrong place." Sam said once she looked at him again. "Here." She gave him a cup of coffee then left the kitchen. "Ava your father is here!" Sam called down the hall

"I'm coming." Ava called back.

"I need you to pick her up too." Sam began making Ava's lunch, every morning Sam used up every second doing something.

"Why?" He asked.

Sam stopped and placed her hands on the counter he was seated at and looked at him. "I have a date."

"With who?" He asked, careful not to show the anger he felt about Sam dating.

"We've been divorced for almost two years; it's none of your business." Sam loved to push his buttons, it made her morning.

"Sam---"

"I have to work but I could've had a date." Sam said cutting him off as she went back to making Ava's sandwich.

"Work; you've been working all week like you said with three hours of sleep." He pointed out.

"Yeah that's the downside of being a doctor. But you don't have to deal with that now, just watch your daughter. Is that a problem?" Sam asked.

"Well---"

"Lucky I will kick your ass." Sam warned.

"You don't have to ask me to watch our daughter, I'll do it always."

"I need you were a good man under all the annoying habits." Sam said and kissed his cheek before going to get Ava. "We have to g now or you'll miss school."

"Good." Ava said.

"Ava."

"Just one more minute." Ava said in a softer tone, knowing she couldn't win this battle.

Sam went and sat beside Lucky at the kitchen nook. "She hates school."

"It's new for her; she'll get use to it." Lucky said.

"Funny they told me the same thing when I married you." Sam retorted with another smile.

"Ha ha, we have to go before you're both late." Lucky said as he stood from his seat. He dropped Sam off at work then Ava at school every morning. "You have everything?"

"Yeah my bag is right there." Sam answered, pointing to the sofa.

"Good."

"Lucky!" Sam yelled when he threw her over his shoulder. "Put me down." She yelled as she hit his back.

Ava came out of her room and just laughed at the scene of her parents.

"Ready?" Lucky asked her.

"Ready." Ava said as she grabbed her father's hand.

"This isn't funny." Sam said as she tried not to laugh. "Put me now."

"What's the magic word?" He asked once they were outside.

"Right now."

Lucky put Sam down and steadied her so she wouldn't fall. "Wrong answer."

"I'm going to get you for this." Sam went to the passenger's side and got in.

Sam and Lucky were high school sweet hearts but knew each other longer then that. After high school they got married just because they simply wanted too. Sam studied to become a doctor while Lucky became a cop. A few years after marriage Ava came and they were happy. But two years ago with them working so much it wasn't the same and they agreed to end it. Sam and Lucky promised they'd only be together if it worked, it stopped working. But they stayed good friends.

Lucky parked in front of the hospital, Sam reached back and kissed Ava goodbye. "Have fun at school, I mean it." She looked at Lucky. "Call me if anything."

"I will."

Sam left and headed in the hospital.

"Dr. McCall Dr. Webber is looking for you." The nurse, Shelly said.

"Call me Sam." She said as she put on her white coat and stethoscope.

"Ok Sam."

"Thanks." Sam told the nurse before walking away, more like power walking. The hospital was so busy at the moment and there weren't enough doctors on staff. She caught up with Steven Webber at the second floor. "What's up?"

"We have to go back down to the ER. There was a mess at the Quartermain house. Alan has been shot, he's coming in and their sons AJ and Jason went through the staircase falling a good distance, they're coming in too." Steven explained as she ran back to the ER.

"What the hell happened over there?" Sam wanted to know, this wasn't what she expected this morning or any morning. "And wait a minute isn't AJ dead?" she had read the papers and talked to Monica about his death.

"He faked his own death to kidnap his son, Michael Corinthos who they thought was dead too, he's not. There seems to have been this big showdown at the house." Steven gave her all the details he had.

Sam had talked with Monica who was a good friend about some of this and read the paper but she had no idea it was this twisted.

As they reached the ER just as the injured was being wheeled in. Sam rushed to work. "What do we have?"

"Jason Morgan, concussion, broken left arm."

-

Isabelle A.

AN: Let me explain because I'm sure you might be a little lost; This fic takes place after the 4-22-05 episode of GH, Jason and Sam were never together but the whole kidnapping thing did happen, Jason just worked alone. Lucky and Elizabeth were never together either, they don't know each other in this story.

Any questions just go to my author spotlight thread and I'll answer them. Or you can AIM me at Nightwinds1594 just let me know who you are, thanks. And I hope you like this new idea, please if you read it, review good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Breathe No More_**

_**Chapter two**_

Jason felt like he was hit with a truck, he slowly opened his eyes when he heard his name being called out. "What?" he groggily asked.

"So you are up, how are you feeling?"

Jason finally opened his eyes to see the face of the soft voice talking to him. He had seen her walking around the hospital a few times; he knew she was a doctor but nothing else. "What happened?"

"You took a fall and broke your left arm and you have a concussion. Other then that you're fine."

"Who are you?" Jason needed to know.

"Dr. Sam McCall but call me Sam. I'm your doctor for your stay here." She explained as she stood in the side of his bed looking down. "Do you have any questions?"

Before Jason could say something both Carly and Sonny walked into the room. "Jason you're finally awake." Carly gladly said.

"How long was I out?" Jason asked.

"Two days," Sam supplied. "I'll check up on you later." She told Jason before exiting the room.

Jason watched her left and was struck by the fact he wanted her to stay. It was nice talking to her, hearing her soft voice. "What happened?" he asked his two best friends.

"You and AJ went flying of the staircase and here you are." Sonny explained.

"What happened to AJ?" Jason asked.

"He died," Carly said. "He snapped his neck when he fell."

Jason hated AJ for what he did to Michael but he couldn't help but feel regret about his death. "How's Michael?"

"He's coming around; he understands AJ was lying about us not wanting him." Carly answered again. "How are you feeling? No offences but you look like crap."

"I feel like crap but the doctor said I'll be fine." Jason answered.

"Yeah the doctor," Carly repeated as she sat on the edge of the bed. "She's cute." She pointed out. Jason had been alone since his divorce from Courtney, it was sad to see Jason so alone.

"Carly don't start." Jason warned but silently this time he agreed with her but that didn't mean anything.

Carly's defenses went up. "I'm not! I'm just pointing out a fact." She said.

Sonny decided to step in and help his injured friend. "I think Jason's had enough for a day, let's go so he can rest." He said as he pulled Carly along with him to the door. "Feel better man and thanks for all your help getting Michael back." He told Jason before leaving.

Jason sighed with relief, he was glad to be alone now. He closed his eyes and let the drugs still in his system take over.

When he woke the room was dark and silent. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness as he looked around the whole room, something seemed off. He had a feeling he wasn't alone. He felt helpless and that feeling made him sick, one thing Jason Morgan never wanted to be was helpless.

The room door opened and the light switch was flipped. "You're up now." Sam said as she entered the room.

Jason looked to were he swore someone was but the spot was empty.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked when she realized Jason was focusing on the empty chair.

"Yeah." Jason said when he looked at her.

"I'm here to give you a check up, make sure everything is alright." Sam explained as she neared the bed. "Are you sure you're alright? You looked a little spooked." She began checking his stats and glanced down at his eyes when he didn't answer.

"I'm fine, just a dream." Jason said but he wasn't so sure but nothing explained how he felt. "How long am I stuck here?"

Sam finished and sat on the free space next to him on the bed. "You fell pretty hard and far, it could've been far worse. I want to keep you here a couple of days to make sure you're ok." She explained.

"Alright."

Sam smiled. "I expected a little of a fight. You don't seem like you want to be here another second."

Jason met her eyes. "It's not so bad."

Sam hoped he couldn't see the burning she felt on her cheeks with the way he was looking at her.

The door opened and the nurse stepped in. "Sam you have a visitor here to see you."

Sam looked at Shelly, glad for the distraction. "Small or big?"

"Huh?"

"The visitor, small or big person?"

"Oh, small person." Shelly answered.

"Tell her I'll be right there." Sam told Shelly then looked at Jason again. "Are you in any pain?" she asked once she looked over his monitors again.

"No, little person?" Jason questioned.

"My daughter Ava, she's five so she's a little person. Her father is working the night shift tonight so he dropped her off here." Sam explained.

"You're married?" Jason asked careful not so show his disappointment.

"Divorced for two years now but Lucky and I stayed friends and that helps with raising a child." Sam explained before thinking about it which was odd because she never talked about her personal life.

"Lucky Spencer?"

"Yes you know him?"

"Sort of, we don't get along." Jason answered.

"Why because he's a cop and you're….Jason Morgan?" Sam asked.

"I don't get along with cops and Lucky and I have butted heads a couple of times." Jason said. "Why did you divorce him?" was what he really wanted the answer too.

"I work a lot, he works a lot and with Ava there was no time for us. We grew apart." Sam explained as she stood from the bed and walked over to the door.

"But you still love him?"

Sam turned back around at his question. "Why?"

"Because I was wondering after I get out of here if you wanted to go out to dinner?" Jason asked. It wasn't like him to be so open with someone he just met but he really liked Sam. He didn't want the connection he felt with her to get away so he took a chance.

Sam smiled. "We'll see."

-

Isabelle A.


End file.
